strange happenings
by IAmNotKnown
Summary: Chatper 2 is up. Same rating for some adult situations.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Voyager, Star Trek, or anything.  
  
  
  
"Tuvok, fire phasers!" Captain Janeway called out to her tactical officer, who immediately obliged.  
  
The starship Voyager rocked with the force of a quantum torpedo.  
  
"Captain, EPS Conduits rupturing on decks two, three, five, nine, ten, eleven, fourteen, and twenty-seven. Warp core breach in progress."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Kim. Tuvok! Send everything this ship's got at that!"  
  
"Aye, Captain. Weapons firing. Direct hit. The ship was destroyed. Brace for shockwave."  
  
"Tom, ride it out."  
  
"Aye Cap-" It was at that moment that Voyager was bucked around by the shockwave of the odd ship. Lieutenant Tom Paris didn't have the time to ride it out.  
  
When the shockwave subsided, most of the Bridge crew was lying on the floor.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Captain Kathryn Janeway called out in a hurt voice. Chakotay suspected she had broken something.  
  
There were some moans from the crew, only Tuvok and Seven reported "Undamaged".  
  
"Janeway to Sickbay!"  
  
"Sickbay here, Captain. What the hell was going on up there?"  
  
"Fire fight, Doctor. I need you to get up to the bridge ASAP. We have wounded."  
  
"As does the rest of the ship, Captain. There are a few deaths. Many wounded. There are too many people to treat within a week. Some of the crew may not survive."  
  
"Doctor, is there any way we can-"  
  
Yet again Voyager was rocked, this time the cause was unknown. The doctor was cut off, and only Janeway was able to stand afterwards. She looked out of the front view screen, and saw a swirling mass of blue, purple, red, and other colors she had never seen before and couldn't describe if she was ordered to. She tried to wake every member of the bridge crew, but they were out cold. She felt hot, and took off her Starfleet vest, her shoes, and socks. She walked to the Turbolift and ordered it to go to sickbay. It seemed the gravity was off a small amount as well. When she got to sickbay, the door was sealed shut. She couldn't get into the room. Her arm was hurt, but most likely only jammed. It would be fine in a few days. Now she had to do something. She walked back into the Turbolift and asked the computer whether or not there were any systems still running. The computer beeped, and said that gravity, life support, weapons, replicators, Turbolifts, and showers were still on-line. She asked which of these systems were running, and the computer responded by pointing out that the shower in B'Lanna Torres' room was running. Janeway had noticed her absence on the bridge, and ordered the Turbolift to go to the deck that held B'Lanna's quarters. As the doors to the Turbolift opened, she took a left and began to walk down the hall. She had seen people lying down in the corridors, some of which she had to move to continue on. When she reached B'Lanna's quarters, she went inside. She saw B'Lanna lying on the floor, face down, and heard the shower running.  
  
Janeway walked into the bathroom and ordered the computer to turn off the shower. It seemed that B'Lanna had been taking old-fashioned showers, something that she would have to attend to, since they had a limited supply of water. She walked back into the room, and tried to wake B'Lanna. Again, it was useless. She asked the computer which systems needed to be repaired, and the computer gave a very long list of systems. Janeway only half heard them, as she was very tired and decided to get some sleep. She left the room after putting B'Lanna on her bed. She went again to the Turbolift and it zoomed to her room. Once there, she didn't even bother taking a shower. She simply slipped off her pants, crawled into her bed, and fell asleep just as soon as she hit the sheets.  
  
The next day, Janeway awoke to burning temperatures. When she sat up, she asked the computer the time. She was amazed to find that it was 2:30 in the afternoon. She then noticed that she was hovering inches above the bed. She asked the computer if gravity was working, and the computer took several seconds to say that the gravimetric plating had been damaged in the attack, and needed to be repaired. Janeway groaned, and threw off the covers. She pushed herself out of bed, and didn't even bother to get any more clothing. In fact, she took off her remaining ones. It felt hotter then Italy on a summer's day.  
  
"Computer."  
  
Beeps of acknowledgement.  
  
"What temperature is it in this ship?"  
  
one-hundred twenty degrees Fahrenheit.  
  
"Oy vey." Janeway muttered. It took her a few days to get the hang of propelling herself around the ship with no gravity. She tried to wake the crew every day, but with no success. She noticed that there were occasional thin slime trails around the ship. Yet these were always on the ground, so if there was a creature lurking around Voyager, it was able to get and keep it's self on the ground. Janeway had repaired some of the minor systems, but she didn't bother repairing Environmental Controls, since she rather liked simply floating around the ship naked. She noticed that the expressions on some of the crew's faces had changed, and she believed that they where simply in some sort of coma. She had raided a weapons storage compartment, and had put on a belt with a phaser-holder attached, unless she came across this creature. There were two crewmen she had found that had blood trailing out of their mouths and crevices in their heads. Fortunately, not very much blood had been lost by anybody. She once had cut her arm, and she had to use one of the sleeves of a woman floating near the ceiling, since the Turbolifts were broken now.  
  
After about a week, Janeway had restored gravity. It took her several hours to get used to walking again. As she stumbled like a drunk around the ship for a bit, she stepped on many people. She didn't know how, but she came across several people that also had no clothes on. They were in the middle of the hallways. In time, she found the entire crew this way. She had removed the top and bottom hatches of the Turbolifts so she could get to different levels. The gravimetric plating went out of whack again, and she had to float around the ship.  
  
Kathryn spent nearly six months like this. She eventually had every system back online, but she still couldn't wake the crew. She had found a small green slug in the mess hall, feeding out of a woman's ear. She blasted it with her phaser, and noticed the slime trails stopped after that. She put the slug in a glass container so she could analyze it once she had gotten out of here. She went to sickbay, and she had gotten the doors open. It took a few hours, but she eventually got the EMH online, but she took away his emotions, so he wouldn't care if she was naked. She had the doctor analyze it, and it came up inconclusive. She thanked him, and left. She got the bridge and began to steer out of the anomaly. But every direction she went, there was no way out. She even tried to go at maximum warp for three hours, but nothing. She was just about to give up when….  
  
"Captain….help me……" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no Star Trek of any kind. It makes me terribly sad. GO AND BUY ME STAR TREK RIGHTS!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Janeway heard the weak voice and turned to see Chakotay lying on the floor, with a small puddle of blood draining from his mouth. She jumped out of the chair and ran over to him. Supporting Chakotay in her arms, Janeway listened to what he had to say:  
  
"I…don't know what happened. There were dreams…marvelous dreams….why is it so hot?"  
  
"Environmental controls are offline, Chakotay. It's about 120 degrees on the ship. It's been nearly six months since any of the crew, besides me, has been awake. Eventually, everybody turned up naked. I have all systems back online, but environmental controls have been eluding me. It's difficult to chase around the ship's problems all by myself."  
  
"It's been…….six months? That's quite…a long……" his voice trailed off and she could tell that he had fallen back into his sleep. She needed one person at least to help her with the repairs. She looked around the bridge, and spotted the perfect candidate. She put down Chakotay, stood up, and walked over to Seven. She shook her, and got a small response. Yet, she wasn't quite awake. She shook harder, and Seven awoke with full alertness.  
  
"Are you alright, Seven?"  
  
"Captain? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Seven. It's me."  
  
"How long has it been since I've been awake?"  
  
"About six months. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Not quite. I think I may have to recharge. Why am do I have no clothing?"  
  
"None of the crew does. After we were battling in that firefight, something hit us after the shockwave. It knocked out everyone except for me. The next morning, I found the gravity off and the environmental controls out of whack. I walked around the ship trying to repair everything. Eventually, everybody had been de-clothed. I don't' know how. I've had to go into the Holodeck quite a few times to keep myself sane. Are you ready to go to Cargo Bay 2?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. I think I am." Seven rubbed her hands down her body once, stood up, and lost her balance. Fortunately, the gravity was still off, and she didn't fall to the ground. Janeway placed one hand on her hip, the other on her shoulder, and helped her get to the Turbolift. She was surprised to feel Seven give her a sideways hug to keep balanced. Seven had never really shown any affection to anyone.  
  
In the Turbolift, Janeway ordered them to zoom to Cargo Bay 2. Seven had to sit down. Because of the anti-gravity, her sitting level was at Janeway's eye-line. She just sat there, looking tired and exhausted. Since she had nothing else to do, Janeway put her hand on her leg. She found Seven to be nearly asleep. She smiled and let her sleep.  
  
The Turbolift doors opened, and Janeway simply lightly grabbed Seven by the knee and pulled her towards Cargo Bay 2. When they entered, she pulled her towards the Borg regenerators. She did her best to stand her upright, and activated the regenerative cycle. As she stared at Seven, she smiled and walked out. She walked into the Turbolift and ordered it to go to her quarters.  
  
The Turbolift doors hissed open, and she walked down the hall towards her room. She went into the bathroom and stood in the shower.  
  
"Computer."  
  
Beeps of acknowledgement.  
  
"Sonic Shower." The computer beeped several tones again, and a blue vapor-like mist began to seep it's way down Janeway's body. After the mist had subsided, she felt cleaner.  
  
"Computer."  
  
Beeps of acknowledgement.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Ten Forty-Seven P.M.  
  
"Oh brother." Janeway walked out of the shower to her bed. She had restored the gravity to some of the ship, and she had been waned enough so she could go from anti-gravity to full gravity in a split second. She flopped herself down on her bed, and fell asleep.  
  
At noon the next day, Janeway woke up and headed towards Cargo Bay 2. She found Seven still regenerating.  
  
"Computer."  
  
Beeps of acknowledgement.  
  
"End Regeneration Cycle."  
  
Seven opened her eyes. "Captain. What shall we do first?"  
  
"Well, first we need to get gravity everywhere on this ship. Then, we need to navigate our way out of this anomaly. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. Should we not restore Environmental control?"  
  
"No, Seven. The crew won't wake up for a while, even if we get out of this. Obviously, we don't mind the state we are in, so nobody should care."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
And with that they got to work. Since Seven had downloaded Voyager's schematics into her, she knew where everything was and how to get there. More importantly, she knew how to fix them. They got to work, and the elusive gravimetric plating kept somehow just barely escaping their grasp.  
  
They were in Engineering, when they heard the door hiss open. B'Lanna Torres walked into the room. Kes followed her.  
  
"Well, Captain. I see this is a girl's party?"  
  
"It seems so. We are the only ones who have woken. Do you have any idea how to get Gravimetric Plating back on-line?"  
  
"Why, I fortunately do, Captain."  
  
"As do I." The slight voice of Kes was barely audible.  
  
"Good. Then we have two people who absolutely know what they are doing. Come over here."  
  
Kes and B'Lanna followed Janeway's instructions and went to help.  
  
It was then that Tom Paris, Chakotay, Neelix, and Tuvok entered. There was an odd, yet silent clash as the two genders looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe we should start somewhere else." Neelix sounded a bit concerned. Chakotay rejected the idea, saying they would do what they had come to accomplish. It took awhile, but the Voyager crew eventually became fine with the idea. But then again, B'Lanna and Tom didn't mind from the beginning. So, the guys got to work on Environmental Controls, the gals on the gravity.  
  
Finally, after three hours working tirelessly, they got the two systems back online. It was still about one hundred degrees on the ship, though. The guys went back and let the women finish that process. So, Seven, Janeway, B'Lanna, and Kes got to work on the Environmental Controls.  
  
As they were toiling, a panel overloaded and sent Seven flying backwards. Janeway ran over and tried shaking her awake. She looked as if she had third degree burns on her face and hands.  
  
"Help me pick her up! We've got to get her to Sickbay!"  
  
So, with Kes' and B'Lanna's help, they got Seven to Sickbay. The doctor was already on-line, working for some odd reason.  
  
"Ahh, Captain. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Seven has third degree burns, Doctor!"  
  
"I see. Lay her down on this bed. Now! Hurry!"  
  
They did as instructed, and put her down on the operation bed. They saw that Doctor had taken it upon himself to take patients from the hallway and try to heal them. They saw that the lab was in a clutter, and Kes was the only one helping the doctor, since she was his assistant.  
  
"B'Lanna, do you have any idea what is still wrong with the Environmental settings?"  
  
"Possibly, Captain. The only reason that I can think it was elusive in the first place was someone, or something, was sabotaging the ship."  
  
"I did find an odd slug in the ship, there may be more."  
  
"What kind of slug?"  
  
"I don't know, the results came up inconclusive to scans, and it was a tiny green thing, maybe only about seven or eight inches long."  
  
"I know what that is. You can't kill them. They are parasitic creatures that find their way onto starships and feed off of the systems. Eventually, if nothing has been done about the creature, it can take total control of the system that it is feeding upon. The only way that will get it away from the ship is to take away its power source. After that, it will move to a new one."  
  
"How do we find it?"  
  
"Simple. We find the power generator for the system."  
  
"Would you by any chance know where that is?"  
  
"Seven!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you find the power generator for the Gravimetric Plating for us?"  
  
"Of course, Captain."  
  
"Good. Can you lead us to it, please?"  
  
"Yes, Captain." Seven simply jumped off of the second story landing and landed with a soft thud. She took a moment to recover herself, than walked out of the door. Janeway and B'Lanna followed. They were a good ten feet behind her.  
  
"Captain, why do you think that we all woke up?"  
  
"Well, I didn't fall asleep in the first place. For about six months, I was the only one awake. Than, people began to wane themselves. They woke for a while, then feel back asleep."  
  
They were silent from then on, and continued to follow Seven. They got to the correct spot, and found that the door was sealed from the inside. Janeway blasted it apart with her compression rifle, and what they found shocked them.  
  
They were staring into a room full of Malon. 


End file.
